Face-Painting
by Sierra Winters
Summary: A cute little one-shot of how Raph likes Elsa and how they get together.


Raphael took a hold of Elsa's wrist gently, ignoring his pounding heartbeat as he pulled her into the lair. The platinum blonde laughed lightly, the sound as gentle as the first snow hitting the ground. The hotheaded mutant's stomach twisted awkwardly as he sat down on the couch, picking up a comic at random and pretending to be absorbed in it.

Christi picked at a hole in her ratty jeans as Elsa sat next to her, faking an interest in Space Heroes. She smirked as she saw Raphael glance at the show behind his comic, thinking no one was watching him.

"Well, I'm bored." Elsa announced, sitting up straight and fiddling with the tiara shaped barrette in her white blond hair. Christi bit her bottom lip, torn between entertaining her best friend or keeping a safe distance so she didn't embarrass herself in front of her crush.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Michelangelo exclaimed, sky blue eyes lighting up with his excitement. "Face painting!" Elsa giggled into her palm, but agreed graciously and settled herself in front of the orange branded terrapin.

They laid the paint out in a neat line, Elsa holding a thin brush to Michelangelo's sweet, childish face.

"Is there anything particular you had in mind?" she asked softly, making Raphael grin behind his comic.

He loved how sweet and quiet she was, the way she played with the ring Anna had given her when she was nervous, the way her eyebrows bunched together when she was thinking. It wasn't her looks he was after, though she _was_ undeniably attractive.

Michelangelo shook his head, "Nah. Just do something awesome." He smiled encouragingly. The Snow Queen hesitated, then dipped her brush in yellow paint and set to work. She didn't have any certain picture in mind; she simply swirled and blended colors around and admired the result.

"Do you guys wanna do it too?" Michelangelo asked eagerly, looking at his older brothers and Christi. Leonardo shook his head, keeping his eyes trained on the television screen.

Elsa grinned mischievously, baby blue eyes wide and innocent. Raphael leaned back in his chair, watching her cautiously. "How about if we get even a _drop_ of paint on you we get to paint your faces?" she proposed, rocking back onto her heels.

Leonardo raised an eye ridge as he finally torn his gaze from Captain Ryan's newest adventure. "Are you two really that desperate?" he asked, slightly amused at their childish antics.

"I'm up for that!" Christi smirked, tossing her hair casually over her shoulder, leaning back in her chair as she waited.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the games begin!"

Leo, Christi, and Raph took off in different directions, Mikey and Elsa right behind them. Elsa cornered Leo, smirking as he tried to back up and hit the wall. "Well, well, well," she drawled, "look what fearless leader is about to lose within the first five seconds of the game."

The leader in blue flushed with embarrassment, "Just do it already." Elsa pouted, then slapped the paint brush against his cheek. She smirked as she examined the red splotch against his green skin. "Is there any way I can get out of this?"

The Snow Queen shook her head, trying not to smile and failing miserably. "Nope. You lost, and now we let the winner collect her prize. And you're coming with me, so I can make sure you don't try and run away."

Mikey grabbed Christi's arm and spun her around, so her hands were pressed against his plastron. She looked up at him with wide hazel eyes, brushing her fair hair out of her pale face.

The orange clad teen brushed a thin line of violet paint down her nose, making her go cross-eyed as she tried to keep it in sight.

"You know, this'd be a lot more fun if I was allowed to use my powers," she pouted, making Mikey laugh. He patted the top of her head, enjoying how short she was compared to him. "Five foot three is perfectly average. It's not my fault all my friends are so tall."

It honestly annoyed her to no end that she was short for her age; even April was taller than her. And it didn't help the guy-er, mutant-she was crushing on was the tallest of them.

"Come on, dudette. I win, and now you're under _my_ control." He let out a silly villainous laugh, making the girl giggle as well. "Hmm...I think I'll take you with me as I help E track down Leo and Raph."

Raph stood in the shadows, glaring as he watched his slightly younger brother blush and stammer as he talked to Elsa. In all honesty, it was much like what he did with April; being the geek, then trying to impress her with complicated blueprints and huge words.

Elsa laughed just then, punching his shoulder gently. "It's okay, Don. Everyone knows they were gonna clash heads at one point or another. I mean, she likes you and you like April. It's a bomb just waiting to be lit. But I'll try to talk to her, convince her to just talk to you. You're a lot alike, even if she does have a nasty temper and a sarcastic tongue." She looked down and smiled, her eyes darting around.

Slowly, she stretched up and placed her hands on his shoulders, making him blush profusely. "She isn't the only one who likes you," she breathed, leaning closer until Donnie could feel the chill radiating from her body.

Their lips were an centimeter apart when Raph burst out, "What happened ta findin' us?" Elsa smirked and twirled around, her blue eyes victorious as she danced over to the hothead's side. She put her hand against his cheek, her smirk growing wider as she held up her hand to show it was covered in a wet blue substance. "Ya're a real brat sometimes, Princess."

With a triumphant smile, she wiped her hand on her jeans. "That's Queen to you, Raphael. Now, both of you come with me. It's time to get you all prettied up." She laughed and pulled them both out, the two mutants both complaining and grumbling the entire way to the living room.

Later that evening, when Raph was taking Elsa home, he found it much easier to hang around her without his brothers. They stopped in front of her house, looking out as her adoptive mother, Esme, stood on the front porch.

Elsa turned around and smiled shyly, ducking her head and peeking up at him. "I had fun today," she said softly, again fiddling with her snowflake print ring. Every part of her screamed _Do it now! Kiss him!_

Raph leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers lightly, giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted. When she didn't, he put his hand against the back of her neck, feeling her arms snake around his neck.

"USE PROTECTION!" Anna called from the upstairs window, smirking as they jumped apart, blush painting their ways across their faces. "Aw, I'm just kidding. You two make a cute couple~!" She winked, ducking back inside. They could hear her laughing as they stood there awkwardly.

"So, are we datin' now?" Raph asked, completely unsure. He liked her, but was the kiss a one-time thing or did she have feeling for him too? Ugh, _why_ did this have to be so complicated?!

The Snow Queen shrugged, "I guess so. Meet me at the lair tomorrow at noon? I think we should go on a date without your brothers over top of us." She winked, suddenly feeling playful.

Raph smirked right back, green eyes practically shining in the dark. "Yeah, I think we do. Elsa, ya gotta stop flirtin' with my brothers now. Otherwise I'll kill 'em for lettin' ya."

Elsa smiled, laughing softly. "I don't like them like _that_ , Hot Shot. Just wanted to make you jealous. It's fun when you get so protective and angry. Kinda hot, actually." She leaned closer to peck his lips again.

The hotheaded mutant grabbed her waist and let their foreheads touch. "So ya don't got a thing fer my brothers? I can't kill 'em?" He sighed in disappointment. "Crap. That woulda been fun."

With a small smirk, Elsa looked up at him with 'innocent' ice blue orbs. "Well, I can't deny I have a thing for Leo. He's _hot_!"

She laughed and took off inside, her new boyfriend right behind her.

Esme shook her head and followed them in, a tiny smile playing against her lips. "Kids," she sighed playfully.

Anna snorted, rolling her dark blue eyes. "Just wait until Christi gets with Don."


End file.
